


人生相談

by Glaciers_tnpr



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glaciers_tnpr/pseuds/Glaciers_tnpr
Summary: 很久以前发过的20分钟短打，2k不到，修改了一些因为不熟练很是奇怪的语句。是原著向，八风不动的柳前辈和很是坦荡的赤也难得没吵架的拌嘴日常（我真的很喜欢写他们闹矛盾是吧（是的
Relationships: Kirihara Akaya/Yanagi Renji
Kudos: 2





	人生相談

学校附近的咖啡馆，因为暑假的缘故客流量稀少，却正好适合作为补课的场所。柳有条不紊地收拾着桌上散落的历年考卷，切原赤也郁闷地将脑袋埋在手肘里“充电”。  
他永远无法理解，柳、柳生前辈为什么能长时间做这些重复枯燥的功课，能把集中力放在任何地方的人真是令人羡慕啊……他侧过头去，睁着一只眼瞄柳莲二。  
高中的课程难度相比初中似乎又会提高一个量级，一只脚迈进立海高中部就已经让他觉得精疲力竭，光是想象一下接下来的高中三年都觉得前途灰暗无光……说起来，柳前辈马上就要高二了吧。  
“等这个暑假结束前辈就要分文理科了？”  
“的确是这样，赤也是想问我打算选哪一科吗？”柳飞快地回答他，依旧是八风不动的样子。  
真是令人气馁啊！  
“啊…是，真不愧是柳前辈，一下子就猜到我想问什么了……”切原赤也有些心虚地用手指挠了挠嘴角。不知道是什么时候开始，柳莲二的数据已经延伸到了日常对话范围。刚开始切原还十分警惕地问过柳莲二不会能够看穿他全部的内心想法吧，只得到柳莲二半好笑半无奈地回了句“谁叫你想什么都写在脸上”。  
我才没有这么傻呢。切原赤也默默地腹诽。至少有件事你就绝对猜不到。  
“是文科哦。”  
“唉——前辈明明很擅长理科的啊。”  
“我对文学比较感兴趣。而且高中的理科不难吧，我只是熟悉答题技巧，在这方面并没有什么特别的天赋和兴趣，从长远的学术生涯来看，选择有天赋并且擅长的科目比较合适。”  
“……”这句话槽点太多，切原赤也一时无言以对。不过也是，像柳前辈那样半个学期通关高中部图书馆的存在，学文科也是很自然的……  
“但是我学不了文科啊！！！”  
“赤也学不了文科和我的分科选择没有根本联系吧。”柳冷静地质疑道。  
“前辈说这种话也太薄情了吧！！”切原赤也闻言跳起来大吼，随即被全咖啡馆的人瞪了一眼。  
“但是啊，”柳收拾干净了资料，边拉上书包链边说，“即使高中都选了理科，考大学的时候还是很有可能分开的吧。即使现在选了不同的学科，考大学的时候还是有可能考到一起或者相邻的大学。本来在学校里赤也和我就不是一个年级，选不选同样的学科对赤也造成的实际影响其实很小不是么。所以赤也为什么要这么生气呢？”  
“话是这么说……”切原赤也无精打采地站起来，拎起包跟在他身后头走，拖着步子像是一具鲜活的行尸走肉，“但是总感觉这样跟前辈的交集就变少了……网球部训练也是，不同年级的放学时间居然不一样……可恶……”  
柳莲二脚步停下来。切原赤也猝不及防一头撞在了他背后凸出的蝴蝶骨上，疼得抱着额头一个劲转圈圈。  
“总是这样的。”柳回过头，伸手拍了拍切原的脑袋。在切原长高之后这个动作也没有初中那么顺手了，好在切原赤也被他拍惯了，一向不会说些什么。  
“哪怕像玄一郎和精市那样从小到大一直在一起的人，现在也因为精市在美国治疗而分开了。青学的黄金搭档那么默契，今年在全国大会上多半还会作为对手相遇吧。”  
切原赤也的脸上微动，他想起来柳莲二在国中遇到青学的乾前辈的事情。他这种性格在学校里总也有不少朋友，但从小到大再也没有比柳莲二跟他更亲密的了。虽然他和柳莲二的兴趣性格南辕北辙，他总也习惯了柳的陪伴和耐心。但从柳前辈的视角来看，他切原赤也说不准也就只是一个同社团的后辈、关系还可以的同学而已。  
“……所以柳前辈已经习惯分别了？”  
“这种事情一辈子都不会习惯的吧。”纵使相处了这么多年，柳莲二还是时常摸不清这位后辈的跳跃思绪。虽说在上次技术性地提出了“你的表情都写在脸上”的心理战术，但准确的结论建立在绝对的理性与直觉之上，他在面对切原赤也的时候，总是很难维持这种理性。  
“我只是相信人与人之间的羁绊而已。”  
“听柳前辈说‘羁绊’这个词真是违和啊。”切原赤也忍不住说。  
柳莲二不动声色地抬脚顶了下他的膝盖，“理性和神秘学不能兼容是一种先入为主的偏见哦赤也，科学家的使命就是证明上帝是否存在呢。”  
“啊……完全不知道在说什么，但是您请继续……”  
“举例说，在赤也的升学考试之前我完全没有能和赤也上同一所高中的信心。结果最后赤也不还是被补录了吗。”  
“……这是人身攻击吧！”  
“是陈述事实。”  
“前辈！！”  
“所以啊，”柳莲二笑着搂了他的肩一把制止了他的动作，“综合赤也初中考进立海的分数统计来开，我觉得赤也考大学的时候发生奇迹的几率也很高，所以一点也不担心啊。”  
“……听了这话我一点也不觉得高兴！！”切原赤也恶狠狠地抬头瞪了他一眼，气鼓鼓地跟他旁边说，“居然小看我，我开学考就考个英语良好给你看啊！”  
“听到赤也说这话我心里还是觉得很高兴的。”


End file.
